


i want to scream ‘i love you’ from the top of my lungs, but i’m afraid that someone else will hear me.

by westhamutd



Series: lost & found [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: leo is nervous as he pulls up to the building, and he knows it has nothing to do with football.it’s been three months since he’s seen kun, and he doesn’t know how he’s gonna deal with seeing him for the first time again in front of everyone else. he wishes they could be alone, just once, just for that first time they lock eyes. they never really seem to be alone, though, no matter how hard they both try to make it work.





	i want to scream ‘i love you’ from the top of my lungs, but i’m afraid that someone else will hear me.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so, this is a continuation of another story i wrote, but you don’t need to have read that to read this!! there is probably gonna be more in this series too, but im not gonna lie to you its gonna be like 95% smut with some feelings thrown in for good measure…
> 
> title is from **the (shipped) gold standard** by fall out boy! using edgy and deep titles on smut fics remains my brand....
> 
> enjoy! ❤️

leo is nervous as he pulls up to the building, and he knows it has nothing to do with football.

it’s been three months since he’s seen kun, and he doesn’t know how he’s gonna deal with seeing him for the first time again in front of everyone else. he wishes they could be alone, just once, just for that first time they lock eyes. they never really seem to be alone, though, no matter how hard they both try to make it work. 

he knows they have their room to themselves, but time in there is limited and there’s always people knocking on the door or just plain barging in. he wants to go away with him, to book a hotel in some city far away where they can just take their time. somewhere they’d be truly alone, and they can just drown in each other for a little while.

they could lie in bed for hours, uninterrupted and just feeling each other bodies and talking. they could make food together even though they’d mess it up, and watch films for hours on end in each others arms. sometimes the fantasy of that is enough to get him by, but most of the time it just makes the reality of it seem even further away, like some unattainable dream.

for now, they’re in a building with over twenty of their teammates, so stolen moments and dark nights alone in their room will have to do.

he gets checked in and dumps his stuff in his room. he knew kun wouldn’t be here yet, but the quiet, empty and sterile room still makes him feel a little sad.

he heads down to the common area and joins the few people who have already arrived. he greets them all, chatting and laughing, but he’s only half paying attention. the other half of his focus is on the door, just waiting to see kun step through it.

it feels like he’s aged twenty years by the time he finally sees him. 

well, actually, he hears him first. the sound of his laughter drifts in from the corridor, loud and joyous and so distinct and it makes leo’s heart start to race.

he thinks someone’s talking to him, but he can’t hear anything except kun’s laughter as he watches him walk into the room. he’s smiling so wide, his eyes bright and his skin so smooth and he’s there, he’s right here in the room with him and leo thinks he’s going to explode.

when kun looks over at him, he almost does.

he doesn’t waste a second before walking right over to leo, not saying a word, and hugging him so tight it hurts. leo’s not complaining though, because kun’s body is firm and warm against his and he smells of the same shampoo and cologne as he did last time leo saw him. he just hugs him back, clinging slightly to the fabric of his shirt as he breathes in his scent and feels his soul begin to calm.

kun whispers a quiet  _ i missed you so much _ into his ear before he pulls away, and leo has to say  _ i missed you too _ only with his eyes.

he knows kun understands him just fine, he always does.

a couple of the guys are staring at them when kun sits down next to him, but right now, leo is too happy to care. just having kun’s presence near him again, getting to touch him and smell him, it brings him a joy that leo had almost forgotten. it’s one that he knows he never wants to forget.

they stay down in the common room for hours and it’s fucking torture. everyone is talking as other people slowly trickle in, causing the noise to get louder and louder. kun’s hand keeps brushing against his, and leo has to force himself to try and focus on everyone else when all he wants to feel is  _ kun _ .

they can leave together, but they can’t be the first to leave, so they wait patiently for someone else to head up to their room. it takes a long time, and leo almost considers just leaving early about twenty times, but he doesn’t want to seem weird or rude.

when they’re eventually on their way upstairs, leo feels exhausted. he feels like he’s been on edge since he stepped on the plane in barcelona. all he wants now is kun’s lips on his, his hands on his body, his words and whines whispered softly against his skin.

as soon as the door is closed behind them, he gets his wish.

kun pushes him up against the nearest surface and smashes their lips together, rough and hard and desperate and it’s everything that leo needs. he can feel one of kun’s hands twisting the front of his shirt as he works his own hands up under the back of his to roam across his skin. kun tastes the same, his lips soft and his tongue almost frantic as it works its way into leo’s mouth. kun is pushing him back into the door with so much intensity, but leo is melting into it, hands almost clinging to the skin of his back as he pulls him towards him.

once he’s completely out of breath, kun moves his head back and rests their foreheads together, breath harsh against leo’s lips.

“i have wanted to do that since the moment i saw you,” he whispers, and leo almost laughs.

“tell me about it.”

kun’s moves his head further back then, staring right into leo’s eyes. he looks so happy, so light and so  _ relieved _ to be in leo’s arms again and he can’t help but lean in to kiss him. 

it’s softer this time, slower, and leo can feel himself melting at every movement of kun’s tongue, every small tilt of his head. kun’s hands have moved to leo’s waist, his thumbs rubbing softly along his skin and that touch alone is driving him insane. he moves his own hands so they run down kun’s chest, making the other man shiver under his touch.

he pulls back suddenly, but before leo can complain he feels his mouth on his neck and he lets out a sigh, head falling back against the door with a soft thump. kun’s mouth works slowly across his skin, just kissing and biting because they both know what could happen if one of them turns up to training with a hickey.

he moves his hands and lets them dance across leo’s back, causing him to arch off the door a little and that would be fine, it really would, if it didn’t cause their crotches to rub together. leo groans quietly and he can feel kun whine into the skin of his neck, both of them almost fully hard.

“do you remember what i said to you on the phone?” kun asks, pulling back to look leo in the eyes.

leo swallows and nods, watching as kun drops to his knees before him. the sight makes his breath hitch, and he thinks it always will, seeing kun so ready and desperate to please him. that’s what it is for kun, and leo knows that, he knows he gets off on making leo feel good, and sometimes that knowledge is a little too much to bare.

kun wastes no time in pulling leo’s sweatpants down, letting them pool at his ankles. he leans forward and mouths along his dick through his boxers, causing leo’s hand to come up and instinctively rest in his hair. he lets out a low moan, eyes still unable to look away from the sight of kun on his knees before him

his mouth is hot and wet and even with a layer of fabric in the way he can still feel how kun flicks his tongue right under the head of his dick, leo’s hand tightening in his hair.

“it’s easier if you actually take the boxers off, you know. in case you’d forgotten.”

kun laughs against his dick and leo is going to cry if he doesn’t actually get his mouth on him sometime soon. kun seems to sense his desperation, though, because he quickly pulls his boxers down to join his sweatpants. 

when he finally gets his hand on his dick, leo's head falls back against the door, his thighs already starting to shake. it feels so good to have someone else touch him again, to have  _ kun _ touch him again, and he isn't even embarrassed at the whine he lets out. kun just moves his hand up and down for a minute, making sure leo is fully hard, before he puts his lips around the head of his dick and leo’s entire mind goes blank.

all he can feel is kun. his mouth, his hand against his thigh, the soft strands of his hair as leo works his fingers across his scalp. he’s licking around the head of his dick, slow and firm, gently working his way back into it. it’s been a while since he’s done this and he’s being slower than usual, but leo is more than happy to let him take his time. 

he stays there for a while, just flicking his tongue around lazily. when he hits the sensitive part on the underneath of the head of his dick, leo’s thighs twitch as he moans. for a second, he swears he can feel kun trying to smile around him, but he just hums lowly and keeps moving his tongue.

eventually, he starts to suck gently, working his way down leo’s length as one of his hands comes up to rest at the base of his dick. leo can guess what kun is doing with his other hand, but he can’t see it even when he looks down so he tries to remove the image from his brain; he doesn’t want to come too soon.

kun starts to take him deeper and deeper, tongue working tirelessly as he hollows out his cheeks. leo is transfixed, his eyes unable to look away from him, his lips so pink around his dick and the hair underneath his hand getting messier by the second.

he starts pushing slightly against the back of kun’s head without realising he’s doing it, forcing kun forward in a desperate need to have everything that he can give him. he groans beneath him, though, and pushes back against his hand which makes leo realise what he was doing.

he stops, moving his hand back to the top of kun’s head and muttering a ‘sorry’ that turns into a moan the second his cock hits the back of kun’s throat. 

all he can feel is the tight, hot pressure of his throat around the head of his cock and it feels  _ so fucking good _ and leo doesn’t know what to do with himself. the hand not gripping at kun’s hair is moving wildly along the surface of the door, trying and failing to find something else to grip onto.

kun doesn’t even flinch, let alone gag, as he takes leo’s cock deeper and deeper, but leo knew that he wouldn’t; he’s seen kun do this before and he sucks dick like he was made for it. 

after a short while he moves back a little, leo’s cock still in his mouth, and looks up at him. his eyes are wide and waiting and it takes leo longer than it should to realise what kun is trying to say.

when he does though, he lets out a shaky breath, running his hand along kuns cheek. he holds it there for a second before he moves it round to the back of his head and grips the hair there as tightly as he can. he moves his cock forward slowly, as gently as possible considering how turned on he is, and starts fucking into kun’s mouth. he closes his eyes and moans around his dick and leo has never seen or felt anything this perfect in his life.

“you look so fucking good,” he whispers, but the moan kun responds with tells him he heard it.

he can see it now, kun’s arm moving. he still can’t see where his hand is wrapped around his dick, but kun’s arm is speeding up and it’s driving leo insane. he speeds up to match him, short shallow thrusts into kun’s mouth, moans and scattered phrases pouring from his lips. he’s rambling about how good kun looks, how good he feels, how well he’s taking his dick, and he just can’t seem to stop. 

with every compliment kun moans around him and it sends shockwaves up leo’s spine and he really doesn’t know how he hasn’t come already.

actually, yes he does.

“look at me,” he whispers. 

his dick is in the back of kun’s throat and when he looks up at him, his eyes are watering, pupils blown and leo wants to burn that image into his brain.

“i want you to come with me, at the same time, and i want you to look at me while you do it.”

kun whines, and leo knows it means two things. one,  _ yes _ , and two,  _ i’m going to come soon _ . he just runs a hand gently through kun’s hair and keeps thrusting into his mouth.

it can’t have been much more than a minute before they both came, but it felt like a lifetime.

leo was thrusting slowly, but harshly, into kun’s mouth while the other man jerked himself off as fast as he could manage. they never took their eyes off each other, staring into each others irises until leo muttered out a ‘i’m gonna come’ and kun moaned around him in response.

that was what sent them both over the edge, that moan. leo’s thrusts sputtered to a halt and he came down kun’s throat, repeating his name over and over. just as kun tried to moan, leo’s come started filling his throat and as soon as he felt it, his own come started to spill onto his hand inside his boxers.

they didn’t take their eyes off each the entire time, they didn’t even blink. leo couldn’t hear anything, couldn’t see anything but kun, couldn’t feel anything but his mouth around his dick and the pleasure surging through his body.

to him, it felt like that moment went on forever.

by the time leo’s orgasm had passed, he realised he couldn’t stand up much longer. he gently pushed kun off his dick, the other man so dazed he could barely move, and slid his back down the door until he was face to face with him.

they locked eyes again, and kun looked so exhausted, but so satisfied and spent at the same time. leo’s stomach clenched and he realised he had never wanted to kiss him more in his life than he did right now.

he leaned forward and pressed their lips together, kun smiling against his lips as they began to kiss. they both moved slowly and lazily in their post orgasm haze, but he could taste his own come on kun’s tongue and his dick gave a pathetic, tired twitch of interest.

he moved back to look at kun and smiled at him.

“my jaw hurts,” he said, voice hoarse.

he cleared his throat as leo laughed.

“i would apologise but i know you love it.”

kun shrugged, but he was smiling and he knew they both knew that it was true.

“time for the other thing i promised you.”

he stood up and offered his hand to leo, making leo frown in confusion. he followed suit though, and let kun guide him until they were standing by the side of the bed. he smiled then, because he realised what he meant.

kun stripped down until he was wearing nothing but his t shirt, leo doing the same, but opting to keep his boxers on.

he climbed into bed first and kun followed, immediately resting his head on his chest and entwining their legs together. leo kissed his forehead, hand rubbing up and down his back, and smiled to himself.

“this isn’t quite as good as getting head, but it’s close.”

he whispered it, but he felt kun smile against his chest before he answered.

“yeah, it’s pretty close.”


End file.
